Copos de nieve
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: —Mira nada más ese rostro. Eres bastante glotona, no sabré qué hacer si sacas más cosas de tu madre, estaré perdidamente enamorado de dos hermosas mujeres. [Alerta de sobrecarga de amor]


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.  
Advertencias: Posible OoC. Esto es muy dulce, creo. Dios santo en lo que me he convertido(?). Los dos tienen treinta o por ahí, y los niños nueve y uno.

Algo que tenía guardado por ahí. Acabo de descubrirlo entre tanta basura.

* * *

Copos de nieve

—Sonríe para mí, princesa—

* * *

Gray se pasó la mano por los ojos con gesto somnoliento. Se le escapó un bostezo mientras se levantaba, apartando las mantas y la sábana. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la otra habitación, tanto como su cansancio se lo permitía. Encaminó sus pies frente al mueble, sintiendo sus oídos doler por el ruido, sin embargo eso no evitó que una sonrisa tonta se apareciera en su rostro. Acercó su mano hasta la criatura, apoyando su codo en el borde. Unos ojos grandes, preciosamente grises le devolvieron la mirada.

—Hey —susurró, borrando su sonrisa lentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que su simple presencia no arreglaba nada. Sus dedos tomaron una de sus pequeñas manos, acariciándola con suavidad—, pequeña, todo está bien. Papá está aquí, ya no tienes que llorar. ¿Tienes hambre, verdad? No pareces tener dificultades en ese pañal, así que vamos a alimentar esa diminuta pancita, ¿si? —sintió que aprisionaba uno de sus dedos al tiempo que hacía sonidos imposibles de comprender.

Se irguió un poco para poder bajar su otra mano y tomarla entre sus brazos. La meció un poco una vez la tuvo contra su hombro, mientras pasaba su palma por su espalda. De inmediato volteó para salir, caminando hasta la escalera para dirigirse a la cocina a por el biberón. Se había acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas y otras cuantas usando una de sus manos. Esas bolas de tejidos y amor a veces eran bastante exigentes.

Minutos más tarde, habiendo acabado de preparar la leche y ahora calentándola, comenzó a tararear una canción. Era un poco desafinado, pero a ella parecía no interesarle y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, ya mucho más tranquila que antes. Le dedicó una sonrisa y besó su sien con suavidad antes de apagar el quemador.

—Bueno, princesa. En poco tomarás esta deliciosa leche preparada por tu padre, ya sabes, la que adoras —le guiñó un ojo, recibiendo una corta risita de su parte. Volcó el agua y el biberón en el fregadero con sumo cuidado, evitando golpear la botella. Rodeó la botella con una ligera capa de hielo para evitar quemarse y la puso frente a ella con una sonrisa—. Mira nada más ese rostro. Eres bastante glotona, no sabré qué hacer si sacas más cosas de tu madre, estaré perdidamente enamorado de dos hermosas mujeres.

Lo acercó a sus labios tomándolo por la parte de abajo. Nada más comenzó a beber, poco a poco —de eso pretendía asegurarse él—, una de sus manos tocaron el frasco. Sonrió de lado, encantado con la vista de su hija.

Se paseó un poco por la habitación, a veces apartándole el biberón para darle un tiempo, aunque ella de inmediato exigía que lo devolviera. Así hasta que se acabó. Guardó tranquilamente las cosas que había utilizado mientras charlaba con ella como lo haría con cualquier persona. Las que estaban sucias, como el biberón o una cuchara las dejó en el fregadero y una vez acabó se dispuso a regresar arriba, apagando el interruptor de una de las luces.

Ella se había acurrucado en su hombro, recobrando el sueño ahora que ya no tenía más hambre —de milagro.

La dejó con cuidado sobre el colchón de su cuna y la arropó ligeramente con una pequeña manta. Acarició su mejilla rosada, pero todavía parecía un poco inquieta a pesar del sueño. Echó una mirada donde sus ojos se dirigían, encontrándose con el móvil que Erza le había obsequiado a su hijo y que insistió en que podían usar con ella también. Bueno, sabiendo todo lo que conllevaba siquiera tratar con Erza, él se sentiría igual de inquieto. Una risa se le escapó.

—Tengo una idea —le murmuró de pronto, apartándose un poco para quitarlo de encima de la cuna y finalmente dejarlo sobre un mueble cercano—. La tía Erza no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿no? _Ice make..._ —sonrió cuando le dio una mirada al nuevo móvil. Era mucho menos aterrador que las espadas de Erza en miniatura colgando sobre tu cabeza. A Silver pudo haberle gustado, pero su hermana parecía discrepar. Además descubrieron que le agradaba mucho ver su magia—. Mucho mejor.

Acomodó el aparato y luego lo tocó para que se moviera.

Cuando volvió a mirarla estaba ensimismada en el movimiento de los copos de nieve a un metro o dos de ella. Sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo. Volvió a tocar su mejilla, esta vez un poco más atrás, sintiendo su cabello y la perforación en su oreja, dirigiéndole la mirada al obsequio de los espíritus en su lóbulo.

—Duerme bien, preciosa —dijo en voz baja cuando, en menos de un minuto, notó que sus ojos empezaban a ceder ante el sueño.

Regresó a su propia habitación, soltando otro bostezo en mucho rato mientras desordenaba un poco su cabello. Juntó la puerta, sin llegar a cerrarla y se recostó apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la cama.

—Tardaste bastante.

Alzó una ceja cuando escuchó su voz perezosa. Exhaló, relajándose y girando para abrazarla. Había dejado de darle la espalda a su lado en algún momento en que estuvo dando vueltas abajo, así que podía ver su rostro a la perfección.

—Sí, tuve una amena conversación con mi hija sobre que no podía ser tan parecida a su madre aunque una parte de mí —la menos racional— lo quisiera —comentó, deslizando con suavidad su mano en su cintura—. Espero que lo haya comprendido, porque sino no serán sólo mi perdición, la de la alacena también.

Una risa salió de sus labios al oírlo. Siempre le había parecido lo más adorable del mundo la forma en que Gray hablaba con sus hijos, incluso cuando probablemente estos no lo comprendían del todo.

—Se llama disfrutar los placeres de la vida.

—No lo adornes, eso lo conozco como gula, Lucy —gruñó.

Volvió a reír y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acomodando su mejilla contra su pecho. Se quedaron en silencio, disponiéndose a dormir, pero antes Gray recordó un último detalle.

—Hey, vamos a decirle a Erza que perdimos su móvil cuando ordenábamos la habitación.

—¿De qué estás hablando...? —murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

—Mañana lo entenderás, sólo recuerda eso cuando venga temprano.

—Gray, ¿qué hicis-?

—Shh, duerme —pidió, intentando que olvidara ahondar en el tema en ese momento.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

—Pero Gray-.

—Te amo, buenas noches.

Ella bufó exasperada, rindiéndose porque sabía que él siempre conseguía mantener las sorpresas como eso, malditas sorpresas. Además, no se sentía con ganas de salir de esa cama hasta que diera mediodía.


End file.
